


Thanks To You (Muke one shot)

by Mikeyholic



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, does anyone read the tags anyway bc i do, first work here so dont judge, no cashton sorry, no fuck so sorry again, or judge me all you want sighs, reference to a bit of self harm but does not mention it, slighty smut, so i guess, theres a bit of makeout, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyholic/pseuds/Mikeyholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bad boy!impulsive! Michael and shy!Luke</p><p>or</p><p>There's fluff, there's a bath tub and a bit of makeout</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks To You (Muke one shot)

The bathroom school was filled with complete silence even when there were two boys locked up inside it. The bell of end of the day had rang like 10 minutes ago and it didn’t take long before the hallways got empty and just the casual wind running through it was the only sound beside the calmed breathing of the two guys.

It wasn’t the first time they had gone through this in fact, Luke had found in this charge a few more time, Michael sit on the bench of inside the boys bathroom holding up his hand so the blonde boy could bandage his bruised and bloody knuckles once more. Not even meeting each other eyes yet Luke could easily tell Michael had shame written all over his face as his gaze was only fixed in his muddy dirty black boots. Finally that suffocating silence was broken by something as soft as the sigh of the younger one. He had just finished bandaging the second hand and sat next to the black and purple haired boy this one still not looking up. 

“Michael…” he started his words barely audible even in the silence but not response. “Michael” he called him this time a bit more firmly as his hand reached the still dirty face of the pale boy and turned his head delicately by the chin so he could finally meet his eyes but it didn’t last more than three seconds before Michael looked down again.  
“I-I’m sorry, Lukey” he murmured under his breath letting a sigh leave his bruised lips too.  
“Michael this gotta stop” but he only chuckled. “I’m serious this is like the fourth time if I’m not wrong”  
“Fifth”  
“Michael-“  
“I won’t lose track of the time I have put my body between you and some douchebag to defend you, babe. I’m proud of that” he cut him off gaining a frown from the blue eyed boy.  
“Proud of getting hurt for me? “  
“Kinda crazy don’t you think?” Luke rolled his eyes when Michael finally looked up at him with that cocky grin.  
“Oh God, shut up please” the both laughed. “You must stop getting in fight with the whole football team”  
“They have no right to call you things” Michael replied frowning. “Just…just let me be there for you”  
“No if you’re getting your ass kicked”  
“I broke his nose” he recalled proud shining in his eyes.  
“Yea? He broke your lip I tell you” Luke said bringing his thumb to the fresh cut on the left edge of his boyfriend’s lip and ghosting over it. 

Michael just flinched a bit and Luke sighed once again.  
“Let’s clean this up too” he said as he stood up and reached the first aid kit he stole from the nurse. Luke took out the alcohol and sprayed it on the cotton. 

“Now, this is gonna…”  
“…Sting a bit so please don’t cry” Michael joined him mocking him as he spoke. Luke rolled his eyes. “I know the steps already, babe”  
“And this is why this must stop” Luke replied kind of jokingly as he approached again to the boy still on the bench. 

He bent down a bit to get more at the dark haired boy’s height and with a gently soft he cleaned the dry blood and dirt out of those plump lips. Michael of course flinched a bit at first but it was nothing after all somehow he had managed all those tattoos he had scattered in his whole body without passing out.  
When Luke was done he threw away the stained cotton on the trash can and picked up a wet towel. 

“And now you clean up my face” Michael smirked as the blonde got closer again to do as what was said. “You start up in my forehead, gently fixing my hair out of my face and being careful with my piercing” Luke couldn’t help but smile as Michael actually guessed his next movements. “Now down to my eyes” he said closing them as the other boy rubbed the wet towel over Michael’s eyelids softly. “Next my nose and please I know you well, just boop it” they both giggled and Luke once again did as said. “Finally the rest, my cheeks and chin” he smiled as Luke finished. “And now you cup my face in your hands…” a smirked played on the blonde’s lips as he brought up his hand to his boyfriend’s face. “And _I_ kiss you” 

-

Back in the older one apartment that he got as soon as he turned 18 one year ago to get rid off of the oppressive parents he had they both dropped their bags beside the door as the entered the place.  
It had been a good 3 miles walk from the school to there and apart from the briefly makeout they had in the bathrooms school they were really tired for being only 6pm.  
They both flopped in the bed and damn it felt so good to relax all their aching muscles especially for Michael who could easily tell that by tomorrow new bruises would appear. No regrets after all. He would never doubt a second to defend Luke after all he had done for him. He let out a groan as he closed his eyes rubbing the tiredness all over his face with his hands until he felt the bed lift up so he opened his eyes immediately to find out the blonde one stood up and walking to the bathroom again. 

“What are you gonna do, Lucifer?” Michael questioned him sitting up in the edge of the bed as he saw how the tall boy walked in but heading to the bath tub. 

“Just a little thank you for today, come here” he spoke as he opened the warm water key and the bathroom was filled with the sound of the running water and a bit of steam. Michael walked in too confusion still written on his face.  
“Are you gonna take a bath right now?” Luke rolled his eyes.  
“Strip down” he ordered  
“What” Michael almost chocked on air. Sometimes Luke wanted to smack his boyfriend’s head to be honest.  
“Michael, we’re not gonna fuck” he tried to say seriously but he ended up giggling as the other boy too. He took off his shoes and pants as he sat in the edge of the bath tub just in his baggy shirt and boxer. Michael did as well but he took off his shirt and too revealing all his scattered tattoos now accompanied with some bruises here and there some of them so fresh that were even a bit red.  
He was about to sit down next to Luke but he stopped him. 

“Get in”  
“What?” his confusion grew up again but Luke just offered a soft smile.  
“Let me be here for you too” Michael smiled back this time taking off his boxers and getting in the bathtub as a moan left his mouth when the hot water got in contact with his tensed muscles and it felt so comforting with his few wounds and bruises. Luke took off his shirt too so it didn’t get soaked and positioned himself in a way only his legs were in the water and Michael’s between them. 

“Oh my God” Michael moaned again. “This feel so fucking good” he said closing his eyes and relaxing letting his body rest between Luke’s legs.  
He brought his hands to Michael’s pale shoulders and started massaging them still a bit surprised at how tensed they were still. 

“Fuck” he heard his boyfriend said under his breath again, guess he was doing it well. He started going down his arms still massaging and being careful with the bruises that were exactly where his half sleeve of tattoos started. Luke couldn’t help but trace some of the outlines with his fingers as he passed by them. It was incredible how they contrasted against the pale skin making the colors brighter. 

“God, they’re beautiful” he murmured more to himself but Michael got to hear anyway. 

“Hmm? You liked them?” that voice brought him back to reality.  
“Uhm…yea like, how people get committed to them for life and-“ “Is art” Michael cut him off smiling even if the blonde couldn’t see it from where he was. “Is pain also but most important are memories and meaning” his voice faded away with each word as he closed his eyes again and felt those hands this time in his hair some drops of water running down his forehead followed by a click.

“Are you gonna wash my hair too?” he laughed softly as Luke did too.  
“Yea, relax, I know how you take care of it” Michael blushed a bit and this time he was thankful the other boy couldn’t still see his face.  
“Guess I taught you well” he chuckled. 

They both have never felt more comfortable with each other as now being almost naked but not sexual thought in between just the fact of each other as close as they were now. Luke finished washing the boy’s hair the water getting a bit purple as he washed out the shampoo. 

“I think is all done” Luke smiled to himself as he bent down and kissed Michael’s bare shoulders and his lips traced a way until he reach the lobe of the boy’s ear. Michael could feel the smile against his skin.  
“Join me” he said turning his head over a bit a looking up smiling at where Luke was.  
He couldn’t say no obviously. Somehow he managed to take off his boxer off and threw them across the bathroom as he slipped in this time the Michael’s whole back resting against his chest.

He was glad that when Michael got the apartment he bought a bathtub big enough to let two six foot boys fit it like he would have predicted one year ago more less this moment would eventually come.  
Luke wrapped Michael with his arms so they’d be more comfortable. They stayed in silence for a moment before Michael spoke up again. 

“Did you ever see this coming?” Luke looked down at him  
“What do you mean?” he asked. Michael just laughed softly.  
“One year ago you wouldn’t have had the confident to tell me to strip down, Lucifer” they both laughed this time. “So much have changed since then” he said this time a bit quieter.  
“One year ago you used me to pass math”  
“Started from the bottom now we’re here” Luke rolled his eyes but couldn’t help and laugh too.  
“You’re lucky I love you” he joked. “One year ago I was nerd and you were a douchebag too”  
“You still are buy hey I’m offended now!” he laughed again “I was not a douchebag!”  
“You laughed because I had a lip ring and you said I was trying too hard” they laughed harder this time.  
“Yea I said that but I also found it hot also reason number one why I asked you to help me with math”  
“So you could take advantage and makeout with me?” Luke lifted an eyebrow when he saw the smirk playing on the pale boy’s lips.  
“Basically”  
“Jerk”  
“Bitch” 

They both started laughing again but it slowly faded as Luke’s hands traced his ways down Michael’s arms until they got to the wrists now covered with tattoos of course.  
He felt Michael’s breathing increase against his chest as he wondered around with his finger in his arms. He heard a shaky sigh leave Michael’s lips. 

“Hey…hey is okay, Mikey” he said leaving his wrist and wrapping his body with his arms again as he rested his head in Michael’s shoulder and leave sweet kissed in his temple. “I love you okay” Michael left another sigh this time more stable.  
“You have seen the worst of me and you’re still here…” he whispered struggling to not let his voice break.  
“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, we all go through bad times” he reassured him talking next to his ear softly.  
“I pushed everyone away I-I tried to push you away too when I realized what was happening but…”  
“Michael…”  
“I-I realized that I needed you, what the fuck you did to me to make me fall for you so bad?” he joked laughing again lifting his mood for a moment before the silence filled the place again. Luke left another kiss on Michael’s neck.  
“Who would guess a heated study session would lead to this?” Michael smiled again and was those little moments that made every second living worthy.  
“You helped get better, Luke”  
“I couldn’t let you slip away that easily”

-

They had spent almost two hours together on the bathtub it was almost 9pm and Luke wasn’t feeling like walking back home.  
“Hey can I borrow a pair of boxer and a shirt?” he asked Michael who looked up from his phone to the boy standing at the other side of the room.  
“Are you even asking? Of course” he chuckled looking back to his phone as Luke wondered in the drawers finally picking up blindly a pair of boxers and an Iron Maiden shirt which it was really big.  
“Why is this so big on me if I’m taller and broader than you?” he asked as he walked back to bed and flopped down next to the dark haired boy. He looked up again but this time he kept staring.  
“I don’t know but sure you look hot on my clothes” he smirked and next Luke knew he opened his eyes was Michael was already on the top of him.  
“Didn’t we makeout at school already?” he questioned as Michael bent down just a few inches away from his face.  
“So? I love kissing you” he smiled one last time before crashing his lips with Luke’s and he brought both of his hands to the back of Michael’s neck so he quickly deepened the kiss. Luke’s hands traced his way to the dark hair and pulled it slightly so he could enter in his mouth when he moaned the older casually sucking on the bottom lip where the blonde’s lip ring was. I was just irresistible not to do that for Michael.  
Michael continued his way kissing down to Luke’s jawline and neck sucking the skin there. He pulled away for a moment gaining a little whine from Luke just to see an almost faded purple mark near the ear from some days ago so he reattached his lips to the skin as a grin appeared on his face. 

“I have to keep reminding people you’re mine, sweetheart” he said before biting the skin under his mouth again.  
“Mikey” Luke groaned.  
“What” Michael replied leaving his work finished and looked up with an innocent smile playing on his lips. Luke bit his lip ring.  
“Sometimes I hate you, you know” they laughed as Michael let himself fall beside his boyfriend.  
“You love me, Lucas” he said leaving a kiss on the blonde’s cheek and staying there.  
“I’m not feeling like fucking you know” and Luke burst into laughter, Michael loved the sound.  
“Why you tell me that?” he said wiping the little tear of laughter out of his eye.  
“I just inform you I’m tired” he said giggling. ”Hmm.. a blowjob tomorrow?”  
“I promise you one if you promise not to get in any fight ever again” Michael quickly lifted himself with his elbows.  
“But-“  
“Michael you’re lucky the whole team don’t go against you at once” Luke was being dead serious. Michael sighed heavily. “They’re just words I can deal with that”  
“Fine” he said laying down again but this time resting his head on Luke’s chest his hand reaching the blonde’s one and intertwining their finger. Luke was not an easy person to argue with, even more he didn’t trust anyone easily but once he did it was one of the most amazing things you could ever wish and Michael had worked hard to win it not regretting anything he has done for this boy especially when it was thanks to him that basically he was sane and alive. Michael had started to play unconsciously with his interlocked fingers.  
“I need you too, Michael” those words brought his mind back to the moment. He couldn’t let Luke slip away that easily either.  
“Then I’ll always stay, I promise”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post this on tumblr too.  
> www.mikeyholic.tumblr.com


End file.
